


Murder 101

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Collage, Episode: s04e02 Murder 101, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: Murder 101





	Murder 101

[](https://imgur.com/1C7Xjm7)


End file.
